Dangerous Liaisons
by FisheyCakes
Summary: They shouldn't be doing this. He knew it. To be caught would signal the start of a torrid mess. Dying was easier. She knew it too. But she couldn't help but be drawn to him like a moth to a flame.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, never will!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Liaisons<strong>

The sun was high up in the sky, its rays ruthlessly penetrating the shadows of the room to shine brightly on her face.

She groaned as she threw her arm over her face in an effort to block out the light, yet the sun did not cease its relentless attacks. She rolled over, her back to the bright sunshine, blinking as the room swam into focus.

Suddenly sitting up, the bed sheets pooled around her nude figure as she watched the rise and fall of her lover's chest, a smile playing on her lips as she recalled the events of the night before.

Smiling to herself, she snuggled closer to him, wanting to savor his closeness for the two of them did not often get the chance to be together alone. In response, he draped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

There she lay, her head on his chest, humming softly in contentment as she listened to the regular beat of his heart that was slowly lulling her back to sleep.

She was at her happiest in these moments, when the entire world consisted of just them and nothing else.

Her eyes drifted lazily around the room as she made sure that nothing was out of place. Satisfied, she closed her eyes and settled down to sleep.

That was before her eyes shot open again to land on the clock hung on the wall opposite the bed, what she saw there shocking her into action.

"Hey…" She tugged at his arm. "Wake up!"

No response.

She tried pulling a little harder and got a swat from him for her trouble.

"Five minutes."

"You don't have five minutes!" She changed tactics, poking his side. "Wake up sleepy-head!" She jabbed his ribs in frustration. "Wake up now!"

He groaned and turned, pulling her against his bare chest. "Don't start actin' like my mother, Ran-chan…" He breathed into her ear, going back to sleep once more.

Held in his tight embrace that also effectively served as a prison, Rangiku grumbled. _'Of all the days for him to want to sleep in, it had to be today!'_ She wriggled about, trying to find an escape, to no avail.

'_Damn!'_ Rangiku watched the minutes tick by on the clock. _'Why today? And just when he whispered so seductively into my-wait.'_ She grinned evilly, for she now had a plan.

"Gin…" She wriggled and smiled when she reached her target. "Wake up…" She kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear, and licked it for good measure. Previous experience had taught her that he would usually respond within seconds to such a provocation.

However, it did not seem to work this time, for all Gin did was say, "Hnn…"

At least, that was what Rangiku thought before she felt hands running all over her body, stopping at her butt to squeeze it lightly.

"Gin!" A giggle escaped as she slapped his roving hand. "Stop playing!"

"Yer called, Ran-chan?" Gin grinned as he ravaged her neck, now wide awake.

"Stop!" The limits of her self-control were sorely tested as Rangiku pushed him away. "It's already 10:03 AM!"

"What?" Gin stared at the clock in shock, rewarding Rangiku with a rare glimpse of his electric blue eyes.

In a flash, Gin was off the bed and getting dressed.

"You should open your eyes more, you know." Rangiku absently commented as she watched him put on his clothes.

"They go wonderfully with your hair… What are you thinking… hiding such an amazing sight?" She playfully asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"Then everyone would fall head over heels fer me, wouldn't my Ran-chan get jealous?" Gin teased as Rangiku went over to him, the bed sheets trailing behind her. "I wouldn't want that ta happen ta my Ran-chan, yer get wrinkles and I know how much ya don't like wrinkles!"

"How nice of you..." She retorted. "But me, getting jealous?" Rangiku helped him knot his tie, knowing that he always had trouble doing it properly. Gin nodded as he stood obediently, letting Rangiku fuss over his clothes until she was satisfied.

"I don't think so, Mr. Ichimaru."

"Really?" Gin's grin grew as he caught her hands with his. "That's sad," He whispered into her ear. "But I'm sure that ya lyin' and anyway," He kissed her, silencing any protests that she had.

"I'll only willingly show my eyes ta ya." Gin winked after they broke apart, hugging her.

"Sweet talker." Rangiku muttered into his chest, hiding her blush from him. "Why didn't you wake up when I called you earlier?"

"Sorry about that… I was really tired." Gin said sincerely before his mischievous grin returned. "Besides, a certain someone was keepin' me up all night…"

"Shut up." Rangiku blushed even harder at his teasing.

"My Ran-chan's so cute!" Gin pulled her in for another kiss, his hands taking the opportunity to wander about. "And here I am, thinkin' about havin' another session before I left…"

"Gin!" Rangiku held the bed sheets before her defensively. "You're already dressed! Besides, you're supposed to meet him there at 10:30 AM!"

"Oops." Gin said sheepishly as if he did not have to make it down to his workplace, which was an hour's journey from where he currently was, in twenty-three minutes.

"Get going!" Rangiku shoved him out of the door. "Get there in time Gin; it wouldn't do us any good if you were late!"

She sighed when she glanced at the clock. "And by the way, you better have some teleporting abilities as well; else you aren't going to make it."

Gin merely grinned as he kissed her cheek. "I'll show ya some magic."

He hugged her again, reluctant to leave her company as neither knew when their next rendezvous would be. "Remember ta lock up before ya leave and most importantly, don't get caught."

"I won't." Rangiku smiled as she watched him disappear down the hallway.

After she could not see Gin anymore, Rangiku said the three words that she would never ever tell him face to face, to his back.

"I love you."

She stared at the empty hallway for a few minutes before she slowly closed the door, leaning against it as she sighed at the room.

'_And so it begins again…'_

* * *

><p>'<em>I love ya too, Ran-chan…'<em> Gin answered mentally as he hid behind the wall. Although neither of them dared say it aloud to each other, they both knew what was in each other's hearts. Yet they did not say it to each other, fearing that it would cause more attachment between the two of them.

Attachment that might prove dangerous for the both of them.

* * *

><p>"Ichimaru-taichou!" Kira greeted, standing at attention. "Please get in; I heard that you're in a rush!"<p>

Gin wordlessly complied and soon they were whizzing down the streets at an insane speed, the siren warning drivers to stay away, making driving at such a speed easier.

"Wow, I never knew that police cars could go so fast." Gin mused aloud, feeling more like himself after a while, as he leaned against the window, staring at Kira.

"Yer know Izuru, ya don't hafta call me taichou anymore. It's been a long time since we were in school, a long time since I was yer capt'n."

Kira stared resolutely ahead, a hint of a blush at his cheeks. "Force of habit, taichou. But don't worry, I haven't lost any of my driving skills, I'll get you there in time!"

"Ya sure ya won't get caught fer usin' the siren like that?"

Kira relaxed. "Nah, too many things happen here for people to take note of a single police car abusing the siren."

"Then thanks Izuru!" Gin said cheerfully, knowing that he was gambling his life to say the next sentence. "I knew that I could count on ya! Ya even picked up my call so fast!"

To his great surprise and pride, Kira merely blushed and his hands trembled a little on the steering wheel, but he continued to focus on getting Gin to his destination, dodging various vehicles and weaving through traffic.

'_Yer changed Izuru… Used ta be such a nervous wreck!'_ Gin smiled as he stared out of the window. _'Looks like all of us changed, but not all for the worst.'_

* * *

><p>True to his word, Kira deposited Gin at the steps to his workplace in record time.<p>

Gin whistled as he looked at his watch. "Not bad Izuru! I'm still two minutes early, good job!" Gin got out of the car.

"Thinkin' about it, how did ya know where I'm workin' at? Yer stalkin' me or somethin'? "

"NO!" Kira shouted before realizing that a crowd had gathered around his car and were listening to their conversation.

"It's just that you're always on the news…" He looked around helplessly. "With the company and all that…"

"What, yer guys never seen a cop and his car before?" Gin glowered, sending the entire crowd scuttling.

"Well, ya better go now. Thanks again Izuru!" Gin waved as he entered the grand building, seeing Kira drive off from the corner of his eye.

'_Hmm… He should be there in… just about… now.'_ Gin waited for Kira to pick up his phone as he entered the lift.

"Ichimaru-taichou?"

"Ah, Izuru! I forgot ta tell ya that ya look great in yer uniform!"

Snapping his phone shut, Gin headed towards his office with a wide grin on his face, imagining the squealing of police tires as the driver skidded around the corner in shock.

* * *

><p>Opening the door, he found his boss, Aizen Sōsuke, sitting at his desk.<p>

"You're late, Gin."

"I stepped into the building at exactly 10:30; I definitely wasn't late Aizen-taichou. If I recall correctly ya said ta meet at the office at 10:30, but ya didn't specify where." Mentally, Gin laughed. _'And there I was tellin' Izuru not ta call me taichou!'_

Aizen merely smiled. "You've never changed; you're still as interesting as ever." He rose from the chair. "Come. The meeting venue has been changed, Kaname is already there."

Gin groaned as he followed Aizen. "They're a real pain ta discuss a deal with! Always switchin' meeting timings and venues…"

"Business is a two-way thing, Gin." Aizen replied. "Especially with such a valuable transaction, we should accommodate their whims. That is," Aizen laughed. "Until the contract has been sighed and filed, of course."

As Gin listened to Aizen's words, he grabbed a cup of coffee from a dumbfounded employee who had merely came to greet the President and Executive Vice-President, mouthing thanks at the man.

He downed the cup's contents and had just disposed f the cup in the bin when Aizen turned back to look at him.

"Rough night?" Gin nodded in response to Aizen's raised eyebrow.

"Really," Aizen shook his head as he continued walking. "Youngsters these days… If only you worked as hard as you partied…"

"Ya ain't that old yerself, Aizen-taichou." Gin observed. "And I certainly recall some wild parties back in the past…"

Aizen smiled. "I'll need you to handle to negotiations later; you have one of the best poker faces I have ever seen."

"Yer not goin' solo?" Gin feigned surprise. "How rare!"

"Come now," Aizen chuckled. "I can charmed them into signing it, but they drive a hard bargain, even more if they know how much we need this. We can't let them get an advantage." Aizen entered the limousine, nodding at the chauffer, who was holding the door open for them. "That's where you come in. As my Executive Vice, you show that the deal is important, but not that important."

Gin nodded as he sat at the other side, looking out of the window and yawning occasionally. He was still feeling a little tired due to the lack of sleep and was not in the mood to chat with Aizen.

"So, what happened to the party yesterday, after I left?"

"Nothing much." Gin shrugged. "The part went on as usual, though certain charities looked rather put out at their patron making such an early escape."

Aizen laughed. "It is what I left to attend to that gives them the donations for their charities to function." He studied Gin carefully. "So… I suppose you went straight to her after I left?"

Gin knew who Aizen was talking about, and he also knew that lying to Aizen usually did not end well. Everyone was kept guessing whether Aizen knew, and if he did, he either neglected to prove it for his own amusement or he just couldn't be bothered. For course, there was the slight chance that Aizen didn't know, but taking such risks was just not Gin's belief. So Gin told the truth when necessary and dodged questions if, for various reasons, he could not answer.

"Naturally," Gin said evenly, recognizing it as a necessary question.

Aizen leaned back into the leather seat. "Well… The two of you were childhood friends after all…" And if he noticed that Gin was wearing the same clothes that he had worn at yesterday's party, Aizen did not comment on it.

"Gin, do you know that you're one of the few people in this world that I can trust?" He watched as the younger man stiffened. "I know, that I can count on your loyalty and that you won't betray me, in any way…"

Gin smiled at Aizen, knowing that only one answer was correct, no matter if it was lie or truth.

"Of course, Aizen-taichou!"

"What was a police car doing in front of the building this morning?" Aizen crossed his legs languidly as he looked at Gin, waiting for an answer.

Gin laughed, for in relief than in amusement. "That was just Lieutenant Kira dropping me off at work in time."

He was glad that he had not lied earlier. Aizen always _knew_ things.

Gin fixed his boss with an amused stare, well aware of Aizen's shady dealings.

"Really, Aizen-taichou! What made ya think ya goin' ta get arrested?"

* * *

><p>"All of you gathered here today are outstanding officers in your own right. More significantly, none of you have been identified by the other side yet. This is why you are so important." The man looked at the seated figures, six in all. "Do you know why you're here?"<p>

When all six shook their heads the man chuckled.

"Well," His expression grew serious. "As you all know, we have been investigating the crime activity in this area for a long time. The conclusion was that a large number of drugs and illegal firearms enter into circulation here before moving on to other cities."

He held up a hand to silence any excited comments from the group. "Further investigation revealed that there was someone at the top, bringing in all these in, but before our mole could tell us any more, he was killed."

A picture flashed on the screen of what was a grossly mutilated corpse lying in a pool of blood, brains, and innards.

"I don't mean to scare you, but I felt that it was only fair to warn you of what might happen, should you get caught. If any of you wish to back out, you may leave now, or contact me later in private."

They all stayed seated, with looks carrying from anger to disgust on their faces.

'_Perhaps showing them that picture was a little too much… But hey, no one's leaving!'_ He beamed. "After looking at the details and doing some guesswork, I have come up with a suspect: Aizen Sōsuke."

A picture of the said person replaced the corpse on the screen. "Before any one of you ask me how this is possible, let me tell you to save your breaths, because he's perfect."

"Perfect for the role of the villain?"

"No, he's _perfect_. School record, civil records, he sponsors several charities, he's kind, generous, likeable… Idolized by many... rich…" He rattled of a list of Aizen's good points. "The point is, he's too perfect. Someone that good has to be hiding something."

"But what if you're wrong? I mean no offence sir, but you did say that you guessed."

"Bingo!" The man shouted. "That's where the six of you come in. I doubt he keeps anything incriminating at his office, but just to be sure I already snooped through it, nothing was there; so the six of you," He looked at each of them in the eye. "Have to infiltrate his household and find evidence of his criminal activity."

He laughed at their dumbfounded looks, remembering the first time that he had been given an important mission. He had acted just like them.

Pulling himself together, he said "You should be able to do that since all of you look so trustworthy compared to the rest of us. And don't worry!" He reassured. "I'm rarely wrong!"

"But you still need evidence even if you're right."

"That's correct; there are laws to follow even if we're genius detectives."

There was a long pause.

"Then we'll get the evidence that you need. Right guys?"

The man smiled at the agreeing shouts and cheers that followed. _'Such enthusiasm... Ahh, to be young again…'_

* * *

><p>"She's coming!" Someone shouted.<p>

"What?" The manager was ready to panic. "Those free, get outside and get ready to greet her! You and you, go clean up the private room in case she wants to use it!" The manager looked at his suit and pulled at it, hoping that he looked presentable. He popped a breath mint into his mouth. "Okay, let's go!"

The group of employees were standing in a line outside the door, with all fidgeting and chattering ceasing the moment an expensive Porsche drew up at the driveway. They all watched anxiously as the driver got out, ran to the other side, and bowed his head while holding the door open.

An elegant leg appeared, followed by the rest of her, as the woman stepped out of the car.

"Rangiku-sama!" The line greeted, bowing simultaneously.

The manager came forward. "Is it very hot today, Rangiku-sama?" On cue, an employee immediately started fanning the lady.

"Will you be using the private room or do you wish to walk around and shop?" The manager suggested, eager to please. "We can have the entire departmental store cleared in three minutes."

"I'll use the private room, no need to bother the other shoppers."

"That's very considerate of you, Rangiku-sama. I'll have someone bring over the catalogs for you to look over straightaway." The manager waved at someone.

"This way, Rangiku-sama." He waited for her to enter the store before he followed her, bowing and showing her the way although she had been here several times. Once inside, he paused suddenly with a look of dismay on his face.

"You!" He snapped his fingers. "Show Rangiku-sama to the private room!"

Turning to Rangiku, he said. "I apologize Rangiku-sama, but I just remembered that a few of the new catalogs are in my office so I have to get them. I would have preferred to escort you myself, but I am sure that you would love to see the new items that we have. Please excuse me." With one last bow, the manager left before Rangiku could get a word in.

"This way, ma'am…" The employee timidly led her to the private room, passing by several people who were shopping at the store, causing them to stop and stare.

"Hey, isn't that Matsumoto Rangiku? That-"

"What?" Her friend cut her off. "You mean _that_ Matsumoto Rangiku? Wow, I never thought that she would come here, I mean, she was a famous police prosecutor!"

"Shh! She's coming over!" It was her turn to cut her friend off, and the two of them stared.

"She's lucky."

"You bet! Wait, what did you mean by 'she was a famous police prosecutor'? She seems more like an actress."

"Don't you know?" Her friend sighed in exasperation. "She's now a- Oh. My. God. I absolutely must have those shoes!" She ran off.

"Hey wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"What beverage would you like?" The employee asked after Rangiku had settled herself on the settee in the private room.<p>

"I'll just have a cappuccino, thank you."

After the employee scuttled out of the room, Rangiku removed her shades and sighed. _'I miss you already Gin, you bastard…'_

As she listlessly looked around the empty room, her only consolation was that she would be seeing Gin soon, at dinner, to be exact.

* * *

><p>"Wait. Sir, wouldn't he notice if a bunch of people suddenly appeared in his home?"<p>

The man grinned. That was just the question that he had been waiting for.

"Not to worry," He pressed a button and the slide changed, causing all of them to gasp at what they saw. "Because _that_ is his home. It's so goddamn big that sixty new people, much less the six of you, would be a problem."

"So we are to snoop around and gather information?"

"Nope!" The man answered cheerily. "I don't want you to blend in; I want you to stand out. Worm yourself into their confidence."

"But how will we get employed there? The selection is sure to be rigorous and there's no guarantee that we'll make it through."

The man's smile grew till he was grinning from ear to ear.

"That, my dear friends, is where his wife comes in."

* * *

><p>'<em>Hm… I think I saw a tie earlier that would suit Gin…'<em> Her thoughts wandered off. _'Wait, what am I thinking? I should stop!'_

Just then, the door opened and the owner of the departmental store came in.

"I hope that you'll enjoy your time shopping here, Mrs. Aizen."


End file.
